Service applications may be configured to access content stored on databases arranged in a data center. A possible concern may be the occurrence of a natural or man-made disaster that affects the data center, and in turn, affects the content stored on the databases. For example, a tornado or hurricane can effectively destroy the data center and any data stored in the data center.
Some approaches to addressing the potential occurrence of a natural or man-made disaster may include the replication of the data in geo-redundant databases. Such geo-redundant databases may be arranged in a redundant data center that is geographically distant from a primary data center. In this manner, a natural or man-made disaster that critically affects one data center is less likely to affect the other data center.
When a failure occurs in one data center, an online service can reroute requests for data to the other data center. However, while some natural or man-made disasters might critically affect an entire data center, some other natural or man-made disasters might critically affect only a small number of the databases in the data center. Conventional failover techniques may reroute all requests for data to the redundant data center even when only a small number of databases in the primary data center have been critically affected. Such conventional failover techniques unnecessarily add workload on the redundant data center even when the primary data center can still handle certain requests. Such conventional failover techniques also increase latency of retrieving data when the primary data center is geographically closer to the user than the redundant data center.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.